


Common Sense (or Gimme 5)

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--"Duo, you've been dreaming.""Sure. Whatever." I yawn a little. "I'm good.""No, you misunderstand me. I mean you've been dreaming rather loudly. All week. About all sorts of interesting things. Things I never knew about you. Things you've never told me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> This was only going to be a short fic now it's a long one-shot. The pairings are at different places on the citrus scale; and I suspect some of the guys could be called OOC. You'll have to forgive me all of it! This is one of my Infamous Four 'stalled' fics but thanks to a couple of good friends sporking and supporting me, I thought I'd finish it. And I've enjoyed writing i

I'm not _that_ ill. Right? I just want to get that straight. The past week has really _sucked_ , but I'm definitely on the mend. Heero keeps feeding me that stinking medicine ­ the stuff that tastes like raw sewerage mixed with liquid sheep excrement. Not that I've ever tasted either ­ not voluntarily. But despite my complaints and his intractability, it seems to be doing the trick.  
  
But viral infections truly are the pits! I seem to drift in and out of sleep like I can't control myself. And every damned sense seems to be affected, all five of 'em. I can't breathe properly, let alone smell. My ears buzz continuously; my eyes sting every time I keep them open too long. When I last tried to eat, it all tasted like that stuff they fill soft toys with. My legs are two sticks of marshmallow somewhere down the end of the bed; my skin crawls with nameless alien insects, battling Armageddon just under the surface.  
  
I feel like shit.  
  
And Heero drifts in and out of my sick room like ­ well, like Heero. Taking my temperature; complaining at the piles of used tissues. Refreshing my water glass. Looking impatient. Guess the nursing role fell to him, rather than any of our other housemates, because we're together ­ y'know, dating, seeing each other, _an item_. Whatever. It's been rather casual so far.  
  
Not that I'm not keen. It's just that ­ well, he's Heero, isn't he? Not one to expend unnecessary energy on love talk. Not one to re-state the obvious, after his initial 'you want to go out?'. Not one to let anyone ­ including me - think our lovelife is anything other than second or third on his list of priorities. Or that's how it seems to me. And he's definitely not one to waste time trying new sexual positions ­ new ideas. New _stimulation_.  
  
Not like me. At least ­ that's how I _used_ to be.  
  
But - nope. Ain't gonna happen. Heero is a strictly plain vanilla, lights off, snuggle under the covers kind of lover. No dressing up, no toys, no teasing beyond the minimum foreplay. If it worked last night, he seems to reckon, let's go again! If I'm whimpering with the need to feel his fingers inside me and to come like a rollercoaster gone off the rails, well, let's get on with it then! I mean, I'm not complaining, OK? He's the only guy I've ever wanted to date like this ­ the only one whose company never bores me ­ whose wit keeps up with mine ­ whose body I can tolerate stealing my covers on a cold night.  
  
Whose body is something like I imagine a divine gift would be. Mature; strong; graceful. Beautifully co-ordinated; richly toned.  
  
OK, I can admit it to myself alone, I'm _very_ keen on him! I'd grab at his arm next time he's in, if I didn't feel rather numb in the limb department. I'd grab at _all sorts_ of things, in fact. I love the touch of him; love the twist of his muscles, whether he's closing in on me or wriggling away. Love the grip of his palms; love the teasing bite of his teeth. Love the strong neck, baring up and away from me; love the controlled strength of his legs. The hair ­ of course ­ drives me nuts! Thick and gorgeously soft and always getting in my eyes when I lean over his back…  
  
Ahh… there's that horny business again. Haven't touched him ­ not properly ­ for days. It's murder. My libido peeks out every now and then from behind the hacking cough, and bitches at me. But I know he won't be making any advances while I'm ill ­ he won't think it appropriate. And what my Leery Libido thinks is neither here nor there. Heero's the best thing I've ever known, and he makes up in enthusiasm what he may lack in imagination ­ but I'd never dare to suggest anything out of the ordinary to him. Anything _inappropriate_.  
  
It's not a problem. Really.  
  
But sleep is a _very_ poor substitute for rolling his lithe limbs in between my sheets. Even if sleep seems to be all I want to do at the moment.  
  
Gonna call up my favourite dream. That one about doctors and nurses.  
  
Gotta love Heero on that virtual casting couch…  
  
*  
  
The bedroom is pretty dim, like night has fallen and no-one's bothered to put on the side lights. I roll over under the sheets and feel a rather satisfying return of life in my limbs; a tingling along my neglected nerves. Peel an eye open, and I'm pleasantly surprised to find there's no sticky mess keeping it glued together. Guess I might survive this 'flu after all.  
  
There's a shadow over by the wall that I can't identify. "Heero?"  
  
Part of the shadow detaches itself from the gloom and approaches the bed. "I'm here, Duo. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, actually," I smile. I feel very lazy­ very lethargic. I wonder what time it is. "What's up?"  
  
"Duo, you've been dreaming."  
  
"Sure. Whatever." I yawn a little. "I'm good."  
  
"No, you misunderstand me. I mean you've been dreaming rather _loudly_. All week. About all sorts of interesting things. Things I never knew about you. Things you've never told me."  
  
I smile at his eyes, glinting in the dark. I'm not that interested in the words, just the delicious tone of his voice. Never ceases to thrill me; attract me. Heero ­ my gorgeous, sexy, body-to-die-for, very efficient lover. Still the greatest thing I've ever had. Still my dearest, deepest dream.  
  
My…  
  
"Loudly? What do you mean?" I struggle to sit up in bed but my arms still feel pretty weak. I'm panicking. Does he mean I've been talking in my sleep? "Things I've never told you?" _What the fuck had I said?_  
  
His body comes closer, and the bed dips a bit, telling me he's just sat down next to my pillow. I can see his face now ­ his familiar face ­ his familiar frown. Right….  
  
"Heero, look, sorry ­ " _Whatever I'm apologising for._ "But I am ill, y'know…"  
  
"No, it's fine, Duo." His voice is very rich tonight ­ very warm. And there's a rather strange lilt to it. "More than fine. I just never knew you were so - _adventurous_ , is all. I thought you liked things very straightforward ­ predictable, almost. I've been working on that premise for rather too long, now."  
  
_Huh?_  
  
"And I've missed you too, Duo." His voice is suddenly very close to my ear, and the breath is rather hurried. Like he's been running. "For all the same reasons you've been whispering. Missed being in bed with you. Touching you ­ caressing you." His head is leaning even lower; the tip of his tongue flickers out and licks at the lobe of my ear. "Missed _fucking_ you."  
  
For five precious seconds I'm speechless. No, strike that ­ more like ten! My nerves have sprung back to life like hot little buds; I can feel the blood racing through my veins like someone just opened the flood gate. I hadn't realised how numbed my sense of touch had been until now; hadn't realised how much I wanted to feel his hand sliding behind my head, tangling in my braid. His fingers rub the hairs on my neck up the wrong way ­ it's a tickling feeling; it sends goose bumps all down my spine.  
  
"Heyyy…" I sigh a bit, because my voice is still a bit croaky. "That feels so _good_ …"  
  
"Want to do more to you, Duo," he whispers into my ear. "Want to touch more of you. You look so delicious in bed ­ so warm; skin all flushed. And such things you've been saying! Very sexy, in that soft, thick, _sleepy_ voice of yours. I never knew you had such tastes ­ such experience ­ such ideas…"  
  
"Heero…" I sound rather squeaky now. Fear does that to me. "What have I been saying?"  
  
*  
  
Heero doesn't seem to be listening to me very closely. His hand is sliding down my cheek; a damp finger is snagging gently into the corner of my dry mouth. God, I like the feel of it; like the promise of it! My head turns instinctively, to lean into the touch. I thought I'd lost the use of all my senses during this damned sickness. But I can feel _Heero_. Moving so slowly ­ so sensuously. Erotic ­ exotic. Hands always so sure of themselves ­ so precise and confident. They grip tools; they sculpt metals. They torment me beyond craziness. The man is _gorgeous_ \- all muscle and sensual moodiness…  
  
There's a discrepancy somewhere ­ it's nagging at me, but I blame it on the passing fever. I'm distracted, y'see ­ I've regained the feeling between my legs, too. Warm… things stirring. Amazing, the recovery abilities of the human body! I nudge my body that little bit closer to his sensual touch…  
  
The thought hits me, again. Will not be ignored. This is _Heero_ , right? Or at least, it should be…  
  
I'm getting used to the lighting in the room now. "What the hell are you wearing, Heero?"  
  
"It's what you said you needed, Duo. What you _really_ needed. Not just someone to pick up your tissues and straighten your covers." He smooths the clothing on his lap; readjusts something at his left breast. "You wanted to see me like this. Dressed in white uniform and starched apron, with a pocket watch at my breast."  
  
I swallow. There's a tennis ball in my throat, preventing speech. There's something almost as large between my legs, and growing. He looks damned good in white ­ hell, I have to admit, damned good in a _skirt_. Short. Tight across his hips. His shirt has a crisp white collar and cuffs, his hands are held demurely in his lap, resting on his apron. Cute little hat on his head. Knees together. Knees clad in white stockings…  
  
My breathing hitches.  
  
"How are your eyes, Duo?" he asks. He licks his lips, gently. My breathing skips, jumps, then hitches again.  
  
"Huh? Fine." They are, too. First time for a week I can look at him without them watering. I lean very slightly upwards, my lips begging to touch at his. But his head turns away.  
  
"Good! At last. So now you can watch me."  
  
"Watch -?"  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted, Duo?" There's a glint in his eye that I'd say was mischief, if I didn't know him better. _Think_ I know him better. He stands up from the bed and takes a step away. He lifts his right leg and balances it on the bed. Cute little lace-up shoes ­ he has fine ankles, of course. And I'm looking rather closely at them. Then those careful hands of his slip up under the hem of his skirt ­ they're tugging at a fastening somewhere up between the Golden Gates that are Heero's thighs. Then they appear again, slowly ­ and gloriously ­ rolling a stocking down his long, strong leg.  
  
*  
  
I whimper out loud now. My eyes might be watering, but not from the effects of any virus. All I can see is the fantastic sight of Nurse Heero slowly ­ and very professionally ­ stripping in front of me! Is this the same guy who whipped away the TakeMeToBed catalogue that I found in Trowa's briefcase, with a brow twisted in disgust? Is this the same guy who snatched the pack of tiger-print thongs out of my hands at the supermarket?  
  
Heero has been abducted by alien lap dancers. I have never been such a fan of science fiction as I am right now. His hand strays to the other leg; teases at the lace top of the stocking.  
  
He pauses, and slips a forefinger into his mouth. Pensively. Provocatively. His lips purse round it. My stomach clenches of its own accord. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you've confessed these feelings to me, Duo."  
  
"You are?" I'm still squeaking a bit.  
  
"I've been holding back, you see. I've been afraid of shocking you ­ of overwhelming you. I've tried to keep anything too provocative away from you ­ I've never wanted to embarrass you. And I wouldn't jeopardise our relationship for anything. But you know that, don't you?"  
  
"Do I?" I'm beginning to sound like a trapped mouse.  
  
"You must do! I've never known anything like it ­ never wanted anyone like I want _you_. It's so very special to me. But it has been a strain ­ to be what I thought you wanted. To keep my desires in check until I knew if you shared them."  
  
Now I just open and close my mouth like a goldfish. A goldfish that's rather too horny to stay afloat. He's rolling down the other stocking; he's slipping his arms out of the apron, and perching the hat very carefully on the bedside table. All with a very slow, methodical approach that's so _Heero_. And so not!  
  
He steps back to the bed, dressed in only the uniform. His deft fingers loosen the top buttons of the shirt. The short skirt stretches across his bare, muscled thighs. "Let me finish your appraisal, Duo. Your diagnosis. I can't be expected to provide the appropriate treatment without evaluating your current medical status."  
  
_Heart stopped,_ I think. _Violent erection pressing insistently against belly…_  
  
My eyes follow him like a starved man follows bread and water. He's cracking his knuckles; he's gazing at the area of my groin with a feral light in his eyes. He's standing with legs slightly apart as if ready for trouble. Like I'm going to offer any.  
  
"Now I must check you out ­ for the purposes of your prescription. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Unhhnn." I expect my words are intelligible to some far-flung prehistoric tribe.  
  
"Watch carefully, Duo," he murmurs. "I've been waiting for you to recover your proper sight. You said you like to watch me, didn't you?"  
  
It's a rhetorical question. My eyes are like a greedy bug's, staring at him; drinking up every move of his athletic limbs as he kneels at the side of the bed. His hands take hold of the covers and flip them swiftly off my own legs. I watch _him_ watching _me_ \- or rather, the huge bulge in my shorts. The smile on his lips is pure, unadulterated evil. I wonder ­ not for the first time tonight ­ what percentage of Heero's inhibitions those aliens might have removed.  
  
I wish I had a few more protective items of clothing on ­ then when he peels off the flimsy shorts, leaving me stark naked, I'm damned glad I don't. His mouth comes down on me with a great and awesome reverence ­ he licks, and sucks with gusto, as if he wants to savour me. Not like his previous attempts, rushed and apologetic! "God, I love this," he moans, and the vibrations round my super-sensitive cock make even my fingertips itch with galloping lust. I open my mouth quite timidly. I want to say how much I love it, too ­ I want to say that I'm glad we've cleared up any misunderstandings we may have had about each other ­ I _still_ want to know what the hell I've actually been saying in the depths of my fever ­  
  
But I just moan, as his tongue teases at my slit; as his lips laugh around my aching flesh. As he draws every last drop of pleasure out of me. As I come with a gargled shriek, spurting into Heero's eager mouth, and clutching like some kind of possessive maniac at his thick, soft hair  
  
I wonder if those aliens have got hold of _me_ too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by FancyFigures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

I think I may have passed out ­ or maybe it was just that damned sleepiness again. One minute I'm gripping Heero round the neck and pressing his wet, cum-spattered lips to my shuddering belly ­ next minute there are smooth, firm hands at my own shoulders, pressing at the knotted muscles there.   
  
I nearly leap out of the bed! They aren't Heero's hands, you see. His are still attached to his arms, and those are still wrapped around my thighs as he lies half on, half off the bed.   
  
"Who -? What the fuck -?"   
  
"Lie back, Maxwell," comes a gruff command. "I'm damned good at this, as you should know ­ but I can't work with you chattering and leaping about."   
  
Wufei. _Wufei?_ "I didn't hear you come into the room, Chang."   
  
He doesn't dignify my squawk with a reply. He's standing at the side of the bed by my head, rubbing his hands together, slowly and carefully. He seems to be spreading oil into his palm; it shines on his dark skin, the small glimmers of light in the room reflecting in its droplets. There's a warmth in the air around him.   
  
My sense of smell is also returning with a vengeance, it seems. That, or I just warped into some exotic rock star's bathroom. "What's that stuff? Smells..."   
  
"Good?" That's Heero's voice ­ a soft, low murmur that sends aftershocks through my groin.   
  
"It's Egyptian massage oil," says Wufei. "You need to relax, Maxwell. You said you liked this treatment, especially. You found it..." His hands are back on my shoulders, and kneading the oil gently into my neck, "... _stimulating_."   
  
I did? I mean ­ I _did_ , but that was a long time ago. A time I didn't think he and I were gonna talk about any more. At least, not in front of Heero. My eyes flicker to my lover ­ I can only see his dark head; feel his breath on my thighs. It's hot and dry, like a summer noon time.   
  
"How long have you been here, Wufei?" Long enough to see Heero undress for me? Long enough to see his exquisite blowjob? The shadow against my wall is dark and deep ­ deep enough for two men, and I might not notice. I'm unnerved ­ suspicious. But I can't help but relax back on to my mattress ­ the guy's hands are very persuasive. I'm feeling rather warm inside. And bemused. "Tell me..."   
  
"Hush your mouth," he says, in that low, sexy rumble that he has. "This is a massage, not a chat room. Let the smells infuse your body. You feel too tense ­ you feel weak from your illness." His hands slide into the hollows of my throat, and along the bones of my ribcage, smoothing over my bare, goose pimpled skin. Then his head dips quickly to my ear, his dark ponytail whipping mischievously against my cheek. "You feel damned _good_ , Duo," he hisses. "Just like you always did!"   
  
Something inside me groans. Something outside me whimpers ­ I can't hold it back. 'Let the smells infuse your body', he says. Like I could stop them! My whole body feels aromatic ­ feels enriched. His hands knead and stretch, all across my torso and arms; his breath inhales and expels with the movements. It's not just the oil that's affecting me ­ the smell is oozing from Wufei's whole body. A thick, rich fragrance, of masculinity and physical confidence and grade A sensuality.   
  
It's more than gorgeous ­ it's consuming me.   
  
They say that smell is your most vivid sense, don't they?   
  
Vivid. Sumptuous. Engorged.   
  
Well, _something_ is.   
  
*   
  
So I'm hard again! I'm also fucking embarrassed. It's only Heero's head that's obscuring the evidence, and that's only for a limited time - soon my buoyant cock is going to be nudging at his nose. If he moves off my lap, he'll see how aroused I am by Wufei's work, and he'll be pissed, I'm sure.   
  
It's inevitable, of course. Just as I think it, he moves off my lap, and stands up. My cock now springs up, hot and damp and stimulated by something ­ and some _one_ \- other than my regular lover.   
  
"Look, Heero..." I'm back to the squeaking again. "This isn't what you think. It's the smells, I think ­ they're pretty rich ­"   
  
"Isn't what I think?" He's staring at my lap again. Like I wish he wouldn't _do_ that ­ it doesn't help with the self-control issue. "But you _like_ Wufei, don't you?"   
  
Like? What's _not_ to like? Man's a sex god. Tall, strong, broad ­ torso like steel plate. Butt like two scoops of hazelnut ice cream. Touch like an avenging angel...   
  
"Sort of," I gasp. "He's our friend, after all."   
  
Heero reaches back down to me and rests his hands on my outstretched thighs. At the same time, I'm wishing that Wufei wouldn't do _that thing_ that he does with his fingers. That last little _swipe_ of a touch, just at the end of his massaging stroke. That tease of fingertips, just a little bit too close to the flesh underneath my navel...   
  
"No, no, Duo. It's far more than that. Don't be coy, now. That's not the Duo I've been listening to all week, is it?"   
  
"What do you mean?" I'm feeling kinda nervous here. Horny, yes ­ but wary. Someone seems to have fed my familiar Heero with Loss-of-Inhibition pills. Those damned aliens...   
  
Heero bends his head and gazes down at me with those liquid chocolate eyes. Wufei has his hands at my waist, on the way down. Heero has his hands at my thighs, and they seem to be on a corresponding path _up_. When they meet in the middle I have no idea how I'm going to keep my voice below an anguished shriek.   
  
"I know you spent some personal time with Wufei, Duo. Don't bother denying it. You told it all in your fever."   
  
"I didn't ­ I... What do you mean - _personal?_ What do you mean, _all?_ " I twist my head and glare up at Wufei. What's he been telling Heero? The man's eyes are very dark, and very amused. And very provocative. Do I remember him taking off his shirt? Or his pants, for that matter? I can feel the heat from his naked body that's nothing to do with scented oils.   
  
Between him and Heero, I'm slipping into Bizarre County. It's one delicious highway.   
  
Wufei laughs, very softly. "Please, Duo, I'm just glad that you remember it so fondly ­ and so _well!_ Well enough to describe in your sleep some of the very best _highlights_ of those few weeks we spent. It was a good time, Maxwell. A _great_ time! It was an honour to be able to show you what fun there was to be had with another man. I was pleased that you chose _me_ to begin your experiences."   
  
_Not exactly **chose** ,_I think, a flush rising up through my body. _I was just mad to get going on the whole sex thing, and Wufei was so obviously reeking with the stuff, with plenty to spare..._   
  
I catch his eye again. I grin ­ can't help it! "It _was_ great, wasn't it?"   
  
"You were a fine student," he hisses again in my ear. And there's _that thing_ again, his hands slipping underneath my ass, I can feel a finger slipping greedily between my buttocks, making me arch up against Heero's grip. "Aptitude. Application. Conscientiousness. _Enthusiasm_..."   
  
I think I can hear Heero chuckling, but that can't be right!   
  
*   
  
A twinge of concern attacks me, and I turn quickly back to face my lover. I am enjoying this _way_ too much. "But Heero - this was long before you and I, y'know? It was just fun..."   
  
Heero slides on to the bed beside me now, rolling me gently on to my side and slightly away from him, like we're spooning. Wufei moves around at the side of the bed, so that he's facing me. He's stopped that massage thing for the moment ­ my shivering nerves are in mourning. Heero murmurs into my ear, nestled up against my back, and now I _know_ I can hear the chuckle in his voice. "Do you think I'm jealous, Duo? Distressed? Angry, that you slept with one of our friends ­ that you had a past sexual experience with them?"   
  
"Didn't sleep much..." murmurs Wufei.   
  
"It's fine, Duo," Heero reassures. "I told you ­ I'm just glad that at last you can be honest with me, and we can share the enjoyment to the full. It's all part of your history, Duo ­ it's all made you what you are now."   
  
Wufei is kneeling on the floor and reaching his long arms over to my hips, tugging me towards him. Feels like Heero may be pushing me, too, from the other direction. "What you are now, Maxwell," growls Wufei, "is damned delicious..."   
  
"I don't resent it," sighs Heero, behind me. He's still in that nurse's dress, but his legs are bare and hot, and one of his knees is nudging my legs apart. My ass rests back on his lap, and I can feel the hot column of flesh between his legs ­ the costume budget doesn't seem to have stretched as far as underwear. His hands are stroking at my buttocks, parting them, teasing a fingertip at my entrance. Muscles flex ­ my ass sings a wanton tune for him. I have as much self control as a child with a handful of candy. I can almost smell the butterscotch flavour.   
  
His voice is very soothing. "I don't resent it one bit, Duo. I care for you just as much as before. It _excites_ me, to tell you the truth. Maybe we can share that excitement."   
  
"Share -?"   
  
Round at the front of my body, Wufei seems to be talking to me from somewhere south of my groin region. Now my cock is nudging at _his_ nose, and damned eagerly, too. "I'd love to have you again, Duo. I want to do it again. Do _you_ again."   
  
"What?" I gasp, half laughing, half hysterical. "With Heero here?"   
  
Wufei's head comes up a little, and I can't see anything but passion in his pupils. He flickers a look at Heero, over my shoulder. Heero's hands tighten on my hips. I can see Wufei's smile ­ I can _feel_ Heero's on the skin of my shoulder blades. They seem to be sharing some private joke.   
  
"Yes, with Heero here," grins Wufei. " _With_ Heero, in fact."   
  
*   
  
Wufei doesn't bother explaining any further; his mouth is now occupied with sliding greedily down my happily rejuvenated erection. I groan ­ I put a hand back to grasp at Heero.   
  
"You don't mind, Heero?" I'm panting, softly. "You just gonna ­ watch?"   
  
"What do _you_ think, Duo?" he hisses in reply. He reaches a hand around me to the front, and tugs gently at Wufei's hair. The man slides his mouth off my cock with something like reluctance, and lifts his head. I watch in stunned amazement as he kneels up on the bed in front of me and bends over my shoulder. Heero lifts his head too, and reaches his mouth up towards Wufei's. His tongue slips out to lick at the other guy's lips. Here I am, sandwiched between the two of them as their tongues thrust into each other's mouth; as they swap saliva, savouring it like nectar. As Wufei gasps with pleasure ­ and Heero grunts with the same.   
  
I've never seen Heero kiss anyone else.   
  
It's fucking hot!   
  
The aroma of the oil is strong in my nostrils; the sight of the two guys locked at the lips is way beyond erotic. Heero gives a soft, panting sound that I don't recognise from whenever _I've_ kissed him.   
  
But hey ­ I can be generous, too.   
  
They break at last, and Wufei slides back off the bed to kneel at my groin again. His lips are puffy from kissing Heero and there's a drop of spit glistening at the corner of his mouth. I can feel my own mouth open, and my tongue reach to moisten it; I want to kiss him, too. He knows it ­ he grins at me.   
  
"Later," he whispers. "Plenty of time. You smell of _need_ , Duo ­ you smell of hunger, too. _Mine_."   
  
They move in on me like they synchronised watches somewhere along the line. Wufei's mouth slides back down on me and his hand slips under my balls, fondling them and tugging them gently towards him. Exposing the skin behind them. Heero takes over from there ­ fingertips stroking at that skin, thumb teasing at my entrance again, slick with saliva or some kind of gel that his devious hands have had access to. When his finger slips into me, I gasp. Wufei's mouth tightens on me, like he's smiling.   
  
I can smell rich, oiled flesh ­ I can smell shampoo and soap and linen and cloth, and the heavy sweetness of welling seed.   
  
Wufei's hand reaches up to my thigh with his free hand and tugs my upper leg to a bent position ­ he draws it forward, opening my ass to Heero behind me. My eyelids feel heavy again, and I gaze down on the dark, shining head bobbing at my crotch. I can feel Heero's breath on my back, and smell its warm fruitiness. He gives that cute little grunt as his cock nudges at me ­ as he thrusts up inside me.   
  
_God..._ So much hotter; so much thicker; so much more _satisfying_ than fingers! I lie there on my side whilst their hands and lips and bodies run all over me. Heero thrusts up into me with an abandon that he's never shown me before; Wufei sucks and lavishes attention at my groin, the slick muscles of his body flexing as he holds my legs in place so that all three of us can move comfortably together.   
  
When I come, I find that anguished shriek far too ready to escape. The feeling's so damned rich ­ so sharp! I slam my hips forward, seeking sanctuary in Wufei's hot, sheathing mouth. He coughs gently and swallows everything I produce, the hot, thick stuff coating his tongue. At the same time, I feel Heero tense behind me, and his hands grow fiercer on me. One last thrust and he swells inside me. " _Duo_..." he groans. "So very, very _good_..."   
  
He crushes up tightly against me ­ he cries out with a most uncharacteristic enthusiasm. I can feel the throbbing inside me, and the soft wet seed pumping into me. There's a new perfume, all around us, full of sweat and skin and passion spent.   
  
As Heero relaxes against me, panting, I can feel the delicious exhaustion all along my stretched limbs. The room seems even darker than before, and I feel a lassitude creep over me again. Guess this night is just one long catalogue of surrenders...   
  
Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by FancyFigures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

It's about now I suspect that either I'm hallucinating again, or there's yet another person in the room with us. That damned shadow by the wall is becoming more of a Chamber of Secrets by the minute. The laugh that ripples out from its depths is low and rich. I know it well.   
  
"Trowa!" I can only manage a gasp ­ the bed's creaking underneath our combined weight. I've got cramp in my lower leg, Heero's cock is tickling as it shrinks very deliciously inside me, and Wufei is still nuzzling the sweaty hairs of my pubic area.   
  
The brunette-haired man appears behind Wufei with a wide grin on his face. He looks a little flushed ­ guess the entertainment has done that for him. "Hell of a noise you make, Duo!" he grins. "But then you've never been backward in coming forward."   
  
"...never been backward in _coming_..." murmurs Wufei. He licks quickly at his sticky lips, and stands up. Trowa moves to his side and I waste only a second in idle wonderment that _his_ clothes also seem to have gone the way of all flesh. Then I lean gently back against Heero's tight, temporarily sated body, and let him fold his strong arms round me. And I watch the other two with undisguised pleasure.   
  
Wufei's eyes are glinting again, and his own arousal is an impressive, impatient thing to behold. When he takes hold of Trowa's waist, the gesture is familiar ­ Trowa leans into him like they've been here a number of times before. I hear Heero's breath catch slightly ­ his lips ghost against my neck, but I know his eyes are also on the others.   
  
Trowa catches my gaze ­ he's still smiling. Even as he takes a hold of Wufei's chin ­ even as he turns the man's face to him, and kisses him soundly. _Very_ soundly. I can hear the licking of his lips ­ the satisfying suck of their tongues together. In fact, my sense of hearing appears to be returning, too. No longer any buzzing in my ears ­ no longer any distortion of the panting and gasping in the room. Everything is crystal clear, and twice as provocative.   
  
Wufei sighs; he moans a little, and presses himself up against Trowa's body. I lick my lips and wriggle against Heero.   
  
"You like Trowa too, Duo." It's a statement from Heero ­ not a question. Just a murmur in my ear. I flush.   
  
"So you know that, too? It was just a bit of a crush, Heero. Just a couple of weeks, no more." People like to be around Trowa ­ he has that kinda charisma. Not like I was _stalking_ him, was it? OK, so maybe I _did_ for a while...   
  
It had the required effect. My memory is smug.   
  
Heero nods gently at my words and levers himself out from underneath my limp body. "It's understandable, Duo. Trowa is very hot."   
  
I let Heero roll off the bed, leaving me flat out on my back. We both look at the man in question, and his caressing of Wufei. 'Hot', Heero says. Hell, you have to tell me that? Trowa is slim and lithe and moves like a cat. A dangerous one. His smile is slow and downright lascivious; his eyes lock on to yours like you're the only one he's ever really wanted to meet. But it's Trowa's voice that's so seductive ­ his wit ­ his dry, cynical sharpness. Heero has a voice that makes my heart shiver; Wufei's is deep and like an animal. But Trowa's cuts into you and makes you shudder. He makes you answer ­ complain ­ protest. He makes you listen to what he says - makes you feel shocked; excited; _disturbed_.   
  
Like I told him once, he makes you want to _fuck_.   
  
Like I needed much persuasion at that time. He'd smiled and slipped a hand round my neck and that was that. Umm... is that another thing I've been _talking_ about in my sleep?   
  
Heero is moving slowly to join them, his hands reaching out to stroke at Trowa's skin. The three heads look good together ­ Wufei breaks from kissing Trowa to nip at Heero's mouth instead. Then Trowa reaches for Wufei's ponytail and pulls him away. He turns his own head to Heero's and dips down that extra inch of height to thrust his tongue between Heero's lips.   
  
*   
  
Then he leaves the two others touching to come and kneel on the bed beside me. He's a hot man, all right. Hotter than a blade. Hotter than the heat that's whimpering between my legs again. Can't remember when I last asked so much of my private parts. I glance at Heero to see Wufei's hand at his ass. My lover catches my eye and smiles at me. _Just_ for me. A twist of Wufei's wrist and a flex of his shoulder muscles, and Heero's eyes glaze over, no longer seeing me clearly. He groans and clutches at Wufei's shoulder. Preparation's a bitch.   
  
"You are delicious, Duo," sighs Trowa, calling my attention back. His lips press to my chest ­ his tongue flips at my nipple so that it springs to attention. "Shut your eyes."   
  
Huh?   
  
"Let me talk to you ­ let me tell you what you want. What _I_ want. Listen to me ­ listen to my voice. That's what you always admired in me, wasn't it?"   
  
_Amongst other things._ I must still be feeling kinda weak, because I don't often do 'obedient'. But I shut my eyes. I can hear his soft breath on my skin; hear the wet laving of his tongue. The restriction of my other senses seems to heighten my hearing. Although Trowa always was a master of sound and its sensuality.   
  
"Are you listening, Duo?" His tone is very low. I think I can hear Heero's gasp in the background and I want to open my eyes and watch him again. But I don't. Trowa is very persuasive. "Listen to them, Duo. Just that. Let me describe how they are together. How we can all be together."   
  
"Uhmnhmm." The prehistoric tribe is still waiting for my words of wisdom. "You've always been one for the finer points -" I sigh.   
  
Trowa chuckles.   
  
"Of language, I mean," I protest. But I smile in return. "Always said you could fuck me in twenty-five dialects ­"   
  
"I would if you let me," whispers his rich voice. His mouth is moving around ­ it's at the sensitive skin of my underarm, licking gently.   
  
"I mean you can say it -"   
  
"And you can listen, Duo. You were such fun, I liked to see your eyes when I spoke to you. The _dirty_ talk. The sex talk. And I liked the way you teased me back ­ scorned me when I ranted ­ took my words and picked out only the ones you had time for. Turned it all back and provoked _me_."   
  
"Trowa..." It's Heero's voice. "He's good, Duo. He has the best imagination of us all. But you know that, don't you?"   
  
The click of a lock opening. The snap of plastic by my ear ­ the hiss of silken fabric. The sudden low hum of something battery operated. Guess I'd missed seeing Trowa's briefcase of tricks in that all-consuming shadow by the wardrobe. Parts of my body shiver with anticipated joy.   
  
"Any time you feel awkward, Duo, just say." Heero doesn't make it sound like a question. "But from what you've been saying, I think you've enjoyed plenty of this before..."   
  
My sigh is one of rampant pleasure, as Trowa's hand presses its fingertips against my belly. I like the edge of excitement in Heero's voice. Like he's biting back a laugh. The bed rocks slightly as he joins us, and I can smell him at my pillow. Can't tell if he's sitting or lying beside me ­ he doesn't touch.   
  
But Trowa does. "Listen to me, Duo. Like you used to. The layers of sound ­ the panting ­ the gasping. Do you hear it? Wufei is very impatient... Heero is greedy for you. Remember what I'd say; come with me, Duo; take the strain, Duo; hands up if you want to join in, Duo..." he laughs softly. Everything has two meanings with Trowa. There's something cool and slick that's humming along the inside of my thigh. "While I'm down here..." he murmurs. A trail of something soft and silken rubs under my balls, making them crinkle and bounce. A hand probes carefully under them, tugging hairs aside, and a long, slim dildo slips into me.   
  
*   
  
Trowa is humming ­ moaning, almost melodically. I start to wriggle on the toy, drawing it in, seeking its friction. Trowa's voice is slipping round my consciousness like liquid chocolate; it's seeping through me like hot breath. "He's behind me now, Duo, Wufei is there and he's touching me just as I like. His fingers are doing the walking, looking for entertainment, looking for a local beauty spot ­ _ahhh_ \- he wants to play some _ball games_ it seems..."   
  
I arch up ­ can't believe I'm so hard again, so quickly. I can hear Heero's breathing in my ear; I note the quiet click inside the alarm clock as it turns over its flap, recording the next minute. I can hear the gentle creak of the mattress ­ the clatter of the empty water glass on the bedside table. Wufei grunts with satisfaction ­ I'm sure I can hear the sucking wetness of a gelled finger, moving in and out of Trowa's ass.   
  
"Heero's enjoying the show, Duo. But that nurse's dress has got to go. It's doctor's orders. And now..." he gasps a laugh. There's a ripping sound like tearing cloth. "And now it's gone! He's giving me all his attention now, Duo. He very alert today ­ he's making quite a point ­ a _delicious_ point, indeed." There are more depressions in the bed, some assorted laughter, and I think Heero lies down beside me. I can feel his hip against mine, though he seems to be on his belly. There's the sound of saliva catching in a throat ­ the rasp of a tongue against tight skin.   
  
"We're making him ready for you, Duo." I can hear Trowa's deep swallow. There's the squeak of a damp palm dragged across the cheek of an ass. The throbbing of the dildo inside me increases in speed and I yelp gently. "Just doing you a favour, Duo. You heard it from my own lips ­ though these best wishes don't necessarily involve words. He's only got eyes for, _you_ , Duo, more's the pity."   
  
There's a noise of complaint from Wufei and a laugh from Trowa. The bed rocks and the mattress bounces back up, as if they both get off.   
  
"Let me open my eyes," I growl. "I wanna see him ­"   
  
"You'll have the best view in the house..." hisses Trowa's voice, and a hand grabs at my wrist. He hauls me off the bed until I'm standing, rather disorientated, then I'm twisted and pushed gently against the wall. I can hear the slap of flesh all round me ­ feel the draught from bodies moving into place. "Open up, Duo!" sighs Trowa. "Seek, and you'll find! Seek, and you'll _fuck_ -!"   
  
*   
  
I open my eyes and now I see Heero beside me, face to the wall, body bent out slightly, his bare ass raised. He's panting. He's looking up at me from under his outstretched arms and his eyes are glazed over.   
  
_He_ doesn't need words to get me to Nirvana.   
  
I slide my hands up the side of his body, moving myself to stand behind him. His cock is bobbing eagerly between his legs; mine is rubbing slowly up between his buttocks. There's the soft bubble of noise from copious pre-cum.   
  
Trowa stands beside Heero, also face to the wall, supported by his outstretched arms, and Wufei stands behind _him_. There's a pleasing symmetry to it, but then I never had any aspirations to art. Except body art, just like this. Wufei's eyes have an intriguing mix of desire and desperation in them, and his hands are busy at Trowa's ass. I glance down, and now I can see what made the silky noise during my torment ­ one of Heero's white stockings. Wufei has it clenched rather tightly at one end round his fist, and the other half of its length lies in his alternate palm. The end is snagged inside Trowa's ass, it seems.   
  
Wufei tugs. I wince. A string of small, slick green balls slides out. Trowa groans. Wish I'd been around to see them go in ­ but it's not like I've never had that pleasure. His imagination ­ and, indeed, his sexual generosity ­ is truly the best.   
  
Wufei grins. He untangles the end of the stocking from the string of beads, and curls its damp fabric into his palm. Trowa's ass shines in the dim light. Wufei seems to hesitate for a second, then he flicks the end of the stocking so that it darts a bright flame across the dark shadows of the room ­ and it whips against Trowa's ass.   
  
Trowa jerks up; groans. His curse is in some language I don't think I ever heard before. Perhaps he's been studying. Wufei leans over him with a smile, and his cock starts to press in between Trowa's pinkened cheeks.   
  
Heero whimpers underneath me, and I remember what the task of the hour is. I spread the tight, muscled ass in front of me, bend my tired legs, and thrust up into him.   
  
"You and Trowa..." gasps Heero. He's slurring a little ­ like he's bitten his tongue.   
  
"Just fun," I gasp back. Not much breath to explain anything more. And that's all it _had_ been. Soon, Trowa had been kinda taken with another of our housemates, and we'd parted bedroom ways quite amicably.   
  
So now we two pairs of men stand together, facing the wall like children in delicious disgrace. Myself and Wufei pressed into the backs of Heero and Trowa, making like the eponymous two-backed beast. Our lovers straining back against our groins, groaning like the happy victims they are.   
  
Wufei leans his head over briefly and I meet him halfway, mouths meeting with a clash of teeth and laughter. Trowa reaches a hand over to Heero's cock, and Heero returns the favour, joining them together at a lower ­ yet just as lascivious ­ level.   
  
And we fuck very soundly.   
  
Very _happily!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by FancyFigures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The bedroom door creaks slightly as it opens.   
  
I know what's coming next, don't I? And that pun is worthy of one of Trowa's. We're four heaving bodies together ­ so I guess the fifth isn't gonna be far away. I'm leaning against Heero's back, panting, cock feeling like it's being squeezed as tight as toothpaste in a tube, and suddenly there's the brush of fine blond hair against my arm.   
  
"Quatre..." I sigh. Well, at least he has the manners to enter by the door, rather than lurking in the shadows of my wardrobe like the others. But from the look on the face that bobs up under my outstretched arm, he's not missed much of the plot so far.   
  
"How do I look, Duo?" he asks, in that mischievous way that only he has. He's perched Heero's nurse's hat on his blond head. He looks kinda cute ­ but not in the way that Heero does; in a way that I know means business.   
  
"Stupid," I say, curtly. Mind you, it's difficult to be anything _but_ curt when you're in the middle of a steamy session with your lover, legs and arms entwined, sharing sweat and bodily fluids galore ­ and accompanied by two other hot guys, joined just as enthusiastically at the hips and loving every thrust as much as you are yourself.   
  
I groan ­ I climax with painful ecstasy, and my head spins. Underneath me, Heero shudders and sighs in that way he has that tells me he's suffering a similar fate. I cling to him like driftwood after a shipwreck, and try to settle my breathing.   
  
Quatre stands beside us, all but tapping his foot as we finish.   
  
"Quatre, fuck off," I gasp. I'm doing a lot of that. The gasping, that is. "You inhibit a guy."   
  
He raises an eyebrow. "That's not what you've been saying in your fevered dreams, Maxwell.""   
  
I sigh. Fair defeat. "You're naked, too."   
  
"Everyone else is," he shrugs. He has a bag on his arm and the paper rustles with the movement. "And what's more, I come bearing gifts." Beside me, I hear Wufei murmur something to the effect that so does _he_ , and then I hear a stream of colourful language from Trowa's mouth, which I reckon means the same. Some of the words sound suspiciously like that prehistoric dialect of mine.   
  
Heero goes limp in my arms, so I catch him and lay him back down on the bed. I'm rather eager to clean off his cock; it's looking tasty, still leaking, and happily bobbing on his belly in a sticky, red-purple exhaustion. But I can't resist watching Trowa and Wufei instead ­ by now, they're more than a little overwrought. Wufei has his hands tangled in Trowa's brown locks, tugging his head back into his own neck, and baring Trowa's throat. Wufei's hips bend and thrust up into Trowa, and I take mental bets on whether he'll last ten seconds or thirty seconds more.   
  
And then Quatre's up beside Wufei, his pale skin cool and smooth against Wufei's sweaty, oiled flesh and Trowa's flushed, clenching muscles. He leans up and kisses at Trowa's throat, sucking gently at the beads of sweat there. His hand runs gently down the brunette man's straining chest, his finger lingering playfully in his navel.   
  
"You never heard of manners, Quat?" Trowa grinds out the words a little raggedly; his whole body is moving in rhythm with Wufei's harsh thrusts. "It's polite to shake when you meet a friend ­"   
  
Quatre flashes a glance back at me and Heero on the bed and smiles his sweetest smile. Man is the child of the devil, I swear. Or maybe of one of those prehistoric tribesmen. Wufei's eyes open wider as he watches Quatre's hand fold deliberately around Trowa's fiercely erect cock and begin to pump carefully.   
  
I give Wufei the 'ten seconds to climax' ultimatum after all. I'm not far out. He groans, and grabs at Trowa so hard that I can see fingerprints on skin.   
  
Trowa yells as he follows the dark-haired man over the steep edge of ecstasy. He sags against the wall, one of his knees buckling so that Quatre has to use his free hand to hold him upright. Sticky white cum spurts out over Quatre's busier hand and beyond, making a rather attractive ­ and probably indelible ­ stain on my wallpaper.   
  
"Pleased to meet you..." Quatre murmurs into his neck.   
  
"No, so pleased I could _come_!" Trowa groans, and Quatre laughs.   
  
*   
  
Quatre has, indeed, brought gifts. Or refreshment, rather. I'm pretty glad for it ­ my throat is parched and my body a little shaky. Haven't eaten or drunk much for days ­ not had the taste for it. My weakness has nothing to do with the excess of aggressive sex, after a serious bout of flu.   
  
_Of course not_.   
  
I'm lying back on my bed with my head in Heero's lap. If I turn to the right, I can munch on the dark curling hairs of his groin. If I turn to the left, I can munch on Quatre's cache of pastries and sugared doughnuts.   
  
It's a close call.   
  
Quatre himself lies beside me, trails of sugar all over his chin and cheeks, and I don't just mean the ones on his face. Trowa has opened three bottles of a raspberry-flavoured sparkling wine, also part of Quatre's booty, and my bed covers are already damp from various clumsy spillages. So is Quatre's navel and Trowa's own chin. So is the cleft between Wufei's buttocks, because that's where Trowa is currently dribbling generous drops of it off his fingers. Wufei is somehow entwined between Quatre's outstretched legs, resting on his side. Trowa is perched on the edge of the mattress, leaning over the pair of them.   
  
The logistics tire me, so I don't dwell on 'em. Just enjoy the sight and smell and sound of soft flesh, the occasional pop of a shoulder joint, and the chuckles following every loose trail of pinkish liquid.   
  
I'm thinking the alien world has a lot going for it. Beam me up, and all that.   
  
Gone is the nasty kapok-flavoured aftertaste in my mouth from the sickness and the medicine. Gone is the dull, generic taste of all food that I've eaten in the last week. My tastebuds have awoken with a glorious shout and a sudden, hungry burst of attentiveness!   
  
"Don't people usually bring grapes to the invalid?" I grin at Quatre.   
  
He slaps at Trowa's hand as it wanders across my left thigh. " _Grapes_ , Trowa! He said _grapes_! Down, boy!"   
  
Grinning back at me, he leans up to lick at Trowa's chin, and the brunette bends his head down to kiss him back. Like I mentioned, Trowa has for a long time been kinda taken with one of our housemates ­ and that's this slim blond with the bakery products and the doughball butt. They make no secret of it.   
  
Wufei has twisted himself in some strange tae-kwon-do move that I never learnt in the two lessons I attended, so that he's able to stay in touch with Quatre's limbs whilst reaching across to kiss my mouth. He's pretty good at it. I can taste sweetness on his lips that's beyond sugar, and I secretly holler thanks for the return of all of my body's responses. I feel Heero's hand sliding round my neck, tugging my head back towards him, and then I've got _his_ lips to contend with as well. The two of 'em lie half over me, slopping happily together on my face, bumping noses occasionally, all three of our tongues flickering and plunging in wherever there's space.   
  
Two's company; three's fun. Especially with doughnuts as well. A balanced diet, indeed.   
  
Quatre hoists himself up to sitting, and whimpers softly. "My turn to join in, right? Save the best tastes until last. Tender meat after vegetables. Rich dessert after main course." Trowa snorts in the background, but is ignored. The blond head dips and starts to lick at the dribbles of wine along the creases of Wufei's ass ­ the dark haired man winces and moans with delight.   
  
I'm still kissing, entwined with Heero, and wondering what miracle of modern science is provoking the return of my erection, when Quatre kisses his way right up to Wufei's chin, and joins us full length on the mattress again. Shares the kisses with just the same level of unselfishness as the rest of us. His lips are smaller and fuller than Wufei's, and still rather sticky with sugar crystals, and his eagerness is the most delicious taste of the lot. I can hear the legs of my bed groaning at four of us writhing and jostling for position.   
  
Yeah, four's pretty good, too.   
  
*   
  
There's a soft crunching noise beneath us, and I feel something like the edge of a packet digging into my kidney area. _Ouch!_   
  
Quatre wriggles his hands underneath our bodies, though there doesn't seem to be a sexual agenda ­ not just yet. We're laughing, and he's cursing, and then there's the tearing of several wrappers, and a burst of sweet aroma released. When he stretches out again he has a stick of Pocky between his lips. Orange flavoured. My favourite! When he turns his head back to me and probes gently with it at my mouth, I gladly open up and take in the smooth chocolate tip. I can feel other sticks rolling gently over my belly ­ Heero also has a handful of 'em, and there's a smudge of chocolate by the edge of his mouth. A couple of them snap under our exertions ­ when Wufei rolls back on to his side, I can see one stuck cheekily where his thigh meets his groin.   
  
I think about chasing it. Orange _is_ my favourite flavour.   
  
Then Quatre presses a stick in my mouth and a long, slim finger up my ass and for five seconds I stop thinking all together.   
  
He thrusts gently into me, adding another finger, his lips still tracing across me, and Heero, and Wufei too, until the dark-haired man rolls over completely and kneels up on the bed beside us. He sits back on his heels, panting heavily; watching us with a smile on his face. I give him a quick, appreciative glance. Guess it was uncomfortable, lying on a shaft like that. He catches Trowa's eye over the bodies on the bed and they grin at each other.   
  
Quatre continues to finger fuck me very enthusiastically, but now he plucks the moistened Pocky stick back out of my mouth. Not that he seems to be hungry himself, or not for that. Instead, he strokes it gently across my bare belly and chest, making soft, ticklish circular movements.   
  
Heero is watching Quatre's fingers in me with interest; he's stroking his own arousal with careful adoration. He catches _my_ eye, and we smirk. Time the Wonka boy was given his own chance to melt.   
  
"What the fuck are you doing, Quatre?" I ask, mildly enough. I can feel the slight stickiness of warm chocolate on my skin. It's by no means unpleasant.   
  
"You taste so good Duo, just thought I'd add some sauce. Let me write your lucky number, all over this sweet, sweaty skin."   
  
"Guess that was always 'two'..." I gasp. His hand cups at my balls as his fingers probe; the chocolate trail is hardening on my belly. Heero is looking at its progress with greedy eyes.   
  
"Try 'five', tonight," Quatre whispers back. His hand flourishes; the tip of his tongue is peeking from between his even white teeth as he sketches out the number. "Try _five_..."   
  
But I turn the tables. I grab at him, snatch the biscuit from him, and roll him over on to his belly ­ he gives an 'ughh' of surprise. Heero rolls beside him and catches his mouth with a kiss full of hot, slick tongue. Distracted as the blond is, it allows me to part his buttocks and lick quickly and greedily at his pink entrance. He yelps into Heero's mouth; the skin of his ass puckers and flexes against my questing tongue. My finger follows my tongue, sliding into him. I trail the remains of the Pocky stick playfully down between his cheeks, the tacky chocolate snagging on the soft hairs of his butt. I nibble at the end of it ­ the Pocky, that is. _I'm_ still hungry, I guess. Then my tongue comes back to his body for seconds. Teasing - _probing_ into the tight little hole.   
  
"Taste _me_ too, Duo," he whimpers.   
  
I alternate between Quatre's ass and my _other_ sweet treat. Licking; sucking; teeth nipping. Takes me a hell of a long time to savour and devour a couple of inches of Pocky.   
  
*   
  
Quatre has collapsed underneath us, groaning, all wet and sticky and tasty beyond foodstuffs.   
  
"Never eaten Pocky like this," says Heero through a full mouth of the stuff. Some of it has been far too near the various crevices of our bodies for it to pass any kinda Environmental Health legislation.   
  
Gotta love law-breaking.   
  
"You must try everything once," Quatre sighs. There's a very sharp, high flush on his pale face. Makes him look five years younger ­ and barely legal himself. "Try every experience ­ every _taste_. That's what I told you once, Duo ­ and that's what we did, right?"   
  
"Yeah," I grin. "I learnt a lot from you that summer."   
  
"You and Quatre..." Heero shifts underneath me, but I think I've got the message by now that he's got no interest in my apologies - just salacious details.   
  
"It was a holiday romance," I sigh. "Long time ago. Sea; sun; sand." _Other stuff beginning with 's'._ Quatre had come alive by the sea, and it had been a damned attractive sight. Blond hair bleached by the sun; softly tanned skin; gorgeously long, fine legs; at home in the water like a particularly playful and vivacious fish. I liked to taste the burn of the sun on his skin; he liked to taste whatever part of me he could get his hands on. Quatre liked lots of attention ­ still does.   
  
I grin, happily. "Quatre adapts the other physical joys of life, like food and drink ­"   
  
" ­ to the one of passion," murmurs Trowa. "I know that well." His hand is on my thigh, but his eyes are on the blond man laid out on the bed, who now seems to be kissing _my_ lover with an enthusiasm that I'm kinda fascinated to watch. "So what did he share with you, Duo? The Italian cuisine? The pinot wines? The liqueur truffles?"   
  
"The ice cream," I confess, a little embarrassed at my lack of imagination. " _All_ flavours, though!" But what do I care if it's not gourmet? Quatre gives an equally passionate welcome to all sensual tastes ­ of food, of drink, of anything else that might pass his mouth.   
  
Ice cream's a fine aphrodisiac, I've found. Don't think that's recommended on the tubs, though.   
  
"Whatever works for you." Trowa's voice is very husky, and he's reaching for the slender man panting at my hip. "Want my portion, Quatre. Want my just desserts. Want _your_ flavour."   
  
*   
  
He unpeels Quatre from the pile of limbs like unravelling a silken rope. He lifts the guy on to his hands and knees and faces him to the head of the bed. Quatre sighs with approval. Trowa kneels behind him, dips his head to the pale ass, and starts to lap. Wufei is at Quatre's head and wriggles forward, still on his knees; he tilts Quatre's blond head up to his groin.   
  
Quatre leans his head forward and his smile slowly enfolds Wufei's impressive ­ once again ­ erection. The dark haired man groans with a long awaited pleasure; the blond hums with satisfaction. Trowa settles himself at Quatre's ass and strokes his own swollen cock against the dampened channel between the blond's buttocks. He guides himself into his entrance, bursting gently through the tight ring of the opening ­ crushing the last granules of sugar on Quatre's butt under his palms. Now it's Quatre's turn to groan, even as his head bobs up and down Wufei's shaft.   
  
Heero's eyes are glinting with excitement as he watches the show. Guess mine look similarly dilated. The three men start to move in a careful rhythm, but it's obvious that they're holding themselves back for the benefit of each other's comfort. Wufei's head goes back ­ Trowa's face is very flushed, and his teeth gritted. Between them, Quatre has sweat on his back and the muscles of his arms are bulging as he holds himself upright on his knees.   
  
The rhythm starts to speed up. Wufei's hand strays to Quatre's head, directing the enthusiastic sucking. He glances up, and Trowa looks back at him. The brunette licks his lips, and buries his hips ever deeper against Quatre's ass. Quatre moans ­ I can hear the sounds of his tongue, licking against Wufei's flesh.   
  
He was always very _good_ at that.   
  
Heero is lifting himself out of my embrace and crawling over the bed, to the other side of the three. He lays down underneath the arch of Quatre's body, at right angles to it, and reaches a mouth up to the man's hot, damp, blood-red cock. It's lurching with the backward and forwards motions, bobbing hungrily against Quatre's belly. Heero licks at it, and I see the thin silver trail of saliva between the shaft and his lips. I also see the start of pleasure in Quatre's eyes.   
  
Well, I'm not being party pooper, y'know? And everyone knows I get bored easily.   
  
So I wriggle myself round to lie at the same angle as Heero, but on the other side of Quatre. Never knew my poor old bed was so damned accommodating. Then I bump my head in a friendly fashion against my lover's, and I too lift my mouth to Quatre's deliciously pendant organ. I lick the other side of it; I tickle my tongue in amongst the hairs and the crease of his leg. He gargles something appreciative, and the instinctive movement of his mouth causes Wufei to gasp. My lips touch at Heero's as we suck him off and the combination of tastes is far, _far_ beyond 'tasty' ­ as far as the lap dancing aliens must be from the prehistoric tribe, I guess. My own cock springs up eagerly from my outstretched lap ­ I can see Heero reaching for _his_ , so when I stroke at mine, all I'm doing is following his lead.   
  
Whatever. I wonder how often people die from flu, because I could never have imagined any of this happening more than ten miles from Heaven's gates. But it sure feels like _now_ \- sure feels like _here._ I sigh with something like smugness.   
  
Wufei is shuddering to a climax now ­ when I look up at the underside of Quatre's body I can see his throat convulsing, swallowing the seed. Looking at the other end of his body, I see Trowa's thighs clenching tightly, and his thrusts speeding up. A sudden pause ­ and then I hear his own groan of completion, and Quatre's ass pressing forcefully back against his lover's ejaculation. Heero and I continue to kiss and suck and lave our own brand of tongue massage up and down Quatre's cock, and we're rewarded with a particularly high shriek from the blond when he climaxes. Sticky spurts of cum spatter hotly on to my tongue ­ spray across Heero's chin. We drink what we can, and let the rest dribble over our exposed faces.   
  
Gonna enjoy cleaning us both up in a minute ­ that's all I need to bring me to my own ecstasy, and I'm guessing from Heero's shallow, hoarse panting that he'll be the same.   
  
Yeah ­ it's true. _Five_ is most definitely my lucky number!   
  
*   
  
I'm lying back on my bed, like some recovering invalid. Guess I am, really. Heero's arms are round my waist. Several other pairs of hands are clutched to various parts of my anatomy in a sleepy ­ but very delightful ­ fashion. The extreme physical sports seem to be at rest for a while.   
  
Every sense has been restored to me. Every nerve has been bombarded with sensuality. Every muscle cries for sleep.   
  
And Heero hugs me. Sappy fool.   
  
"I love to touch you, Duo," he sighs. And yawns. "We all do. We all _have_. Happy?"   
  
My Heero. Man of few ­ but poignant - words. "Very happy. So until I went blabbing about my past, highly-chequered sexlife, you really thought I was some kinda shrinking violet? Some kinda innocent?"   
  
He shrugs gently, and his hair brushes the hollow of my throat. God, that hair! My nerves shiver. _No._ I'm firm with myself. I can't manage it again. Can I?   
  
"It's just how we started, Duo ­ and then I didn't like to ask anything different of you. Didn't want to disturb the fun we _did_ have. It's all been good."   
  
"Though a bit dull sometimes."   
  
"Sometimes." Someone snickers softly beside me, but I don't bother reacting. Heero sighs. "Maybe the others tried to tell me that you'd got the wrong impression of _me_ , too. But I ignored them. Maybe it's been one long misunderstanding. It happens." He kisses me on the shoulder, aimlessly. "Damned glad I listened in to your dreams this week."   
  
"As are we _all_..." murmurs Quatre.   
  
"Glad?" mutters Wufei.   
  
"Damned!" laughs Trowa. They roll back against each other with an 'oof' of weariness and an 'ahhh' of stirring lust.   
  
I arch my back against my lover. Perhaps the doughnuts have restored my strength. "I might never have told you all of it in the stark light of day, Heero. This week has been some kinda luck for us."   
  
Heero smiles again. He licks out at my skin; runs his tongue around the dark bed of my nipple. "It was a revelation, Duo. Not luck."   
  
Trowa stirs again and Quatre's voice raps out at him. "He said _luck_ , Trowa, _luck_. For God's sake -!"   
  
*   
  
I think they're all sleeping. I haven't the heart to turf them off my bed and back to their own rooms.   
  
I rub aimlessly against Heero's tight belly. _He's_ still awake. "About my revelations, Heero." I bite my lip. "Just thought you'd be jealous."   
  
"Why should I be?"   
  
"You know... seeing the guys around all the time. Knowing I'd been with them, at some stage or another."   
  
"Cute," he grins. "But it's in the past. Now you're with me, and that's more special than sex alone."   
  
I feel warm. "Oh yeah. Nothing better."   
  
There's a short silence.   
  
Heero coughs gently. "Are _you_ jealous then?"   
  
"What about?"   
  
"Me."   
  
Huh? " _Your_ past sexlife? I mean, I don't know everything about you as regards _that_ , but I kinda assumed there wasn't too much to worry about ­"   
  
I pause. "Heero? What's that noise? You pissed at me?"   
  
No answer. "You _laughing_?"   
  
So are the others. And here am I, thinking they're drowsing and giving me and Heero some quality time together. "You mean _you_ did 'em as well -?"   
  
He only smiles. Such a very, _very_ sexy smile. It'll never look quite as straightforward to me again. Quatre sighs against my calf; Wufei strokes at Heero's arm. Trowa murmurs something about the joys of ' _doing_ what comes naturally'...   
  
" _All_ of them?" I'm weighing up whether I'm aggrieved or admiring. "And you call _my_ secrets a _revelation?_ "   
  
My plain vanilla lover....   
My simple, unassuming, naive lover...   
  
I scowl. "Did you really hold yourself back then, dating me? All that crap, looking disapproving during the nature programmes? Hiding Wufei's porn mags? Re-coding the password on the TV each night for the adult channels?" _Racing through sex like it's a necessary evil rather than this swamp of sensual pampering?_   
  
He smirks. _Smirks,_ I kid you not! "I told you it's been a strain."   
  
If I weren't so tired, I'd slap him.   
  
Or fuck him.   
  
_Sigh._ Whatever.   
  
*   
  
The voices come to me like the pulsing waves of the sea. I just wanna sleep. I _need_ sleep, guys, remember? I _have_ been ill, you know!   
  
"How much of that medicine has he had, Heero?"   
  
The shake of a nearly empty bottle. "Most of it. He's been ill for a week, Trowa. It's what he needed to make him feel better."   
  
A snort from Wufei. "Isn't that the one they took off the market last year?"   
  
"No," says Heero, but he sounds a little unsure. "It's fine. He's recovering well."   
  
"Thought I read a medical bulletin saying that it causes hallucinations," Quatre chips in. "Wild trips. Exotic dreams. Over-sensitisation of nerves. Super-heightened sensory responses."   
  
"What are you?" growls Heero. "A doctor?"   
  
"Yes, actually," replies Quatre. Trowa laughs softly in the background. "No, Trowa. No prostate examination until tonight. Step away from the stethoscope."   
  
There's a shadow over me. Guess it's Heero. I'm too tired to open my eyes and check.   
  
"He looks pretty happy on it, whatever." That's Wufei again. "Is he dreaming now? Look at the flickering of his eyelids ­ the twitch of his fingers. Exotic dreams... sounds damned good..."   
  
I hear Heero's voice quite clearly. It's very soft. "The diagnosis was mine ­ the treatment under my direction. _All_ of it." I know he bends over me because I feel his hand on my shoulder and his lips brushing against my ear. "He may well be dreaming. God knows, he needs the rest."   
  
There's a very soft chuckle in the background ­ I can't say who it is. Or even if I really heard it. But I'm sure I feel a fingertip brushing along my chin; another palm caressing my hip under the covers.   
  
I sigh out loud.   
  
Heero sounds far more confident now. "I told you. Recovering well. It's done him nothing but _good_."   
  
*   
  
Just for that second, my peacefulness falters. I had been pretty ill ­ I had been feverish. I _had_ drunk several gallons (it seemed) of that sheep excrement potion. So I might have been disorientated, mightn't I? My memory might have played me cruel tricks; my consciousness might have been confused between its two worlds. Relish might have been stronger than reality.   
  
I might have _dreamed_ ­ far more vividly than ever before.   
  
And then I relax again, and dive deeper under the covers.   
  
I don't care, y'know? Some of you might think it was a dream ­ might deny it all happened in Real Life. Feel free! You can argue that until the proverbial cattle come home. Doesn't bother me! I'm lying snug as a bug under my covers, re-living each delicious second of the night I came back to my senses, and clutching my own special bedtime plushy to my heart.   
  
My special plushy. My _souvenir_. One single, soft, silky, sticky, white, _used_ and _abused_ stocking...   
  
Wrapped securely round my fist like a lucky charm, infused with the aromas and flavours and intimate remembrances of all the other guys. Especially Heero. Smelling of his skin; whispering its memories of caressing his legs; making my lips moist with the thought of licking at him; making my heart throb again at the memory of watching him peel them off for my delight. All my senses embracing it.   
  
Especially the sense of touch.   
  
Rubbing at my nipples; stroking each teasing nub to an almost painful arousal. Oh, and a similar reaction elsewhere, too. Can't wait for my next dose of medicine ­ of Heero's _treatment!_   
  
It's all real, y'see. And the memories are mine. I rest my case.   
  
After all, if you can't believe the evidence of your own senses, what _can_ you believe?   
  
End


End file.
